


Canon fix-it

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x12 Fix It, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus needs a hug, Protective Alec, Sad Alec, Small bit of angst, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of The Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Isabelle’s sad gaze turned to her brother and rubbed his arm comfortingly. “It’s not your fault, Alec. It’s Valentine we’re talking about, he could have done anything, he is one of the most manipulative villains we’ve had ever faced.’’





	Canon fix-it

“I fucked up.’’

Isabelle’s sad gaze turned to her brother and rubbed his arm comfortingly. “It’s not your fault, Alec. It’s Valentine we’re talking about, he could have done anything, he is one of the most manipulative villains we’ve had ever faced.’’

“Still.’’ He murmured. “I should’ve noticed the difference in his behavior. I should have _done_ something. I am his boyfriend, for fuck’s sake.’’

Isabelle sighed and hugged him. “Alec, I am sure Magnus doesn’t blame you for what happened. Try and talk to him.’’

Alec was scared to go back to the loft but he knew his sister was right so walked the whole way through Brooklyn to his loft. He just hoped Magnus wasn’t mad at him. Then again, he was mad at himself. He gently knocked on the door and not even a second later it waved open, Magnus probably using his magic to open it. Alec walked inside and saw Magnus was seated on the couch. He gave the Shadowhunter a gentle smile but he could see it didn’t reach those beautiful eyes.

“Magnus,’’ he sighed and sat down next to him. “I just want to say how sorry I am for what happened to you. I should have helped you somehow but I was just too stupid-’’

“Stop right there,’’ Magnus huffed. “Alexander, you are not stupid nor am I mad at _you_. It’s just- I can’t forget certain memories due to that agony rune and it scares me.’’ A ringed hand reached up to caress his boyfriend’s cheek. “But I do not hate you.’’

Alec’s hands twitched by his side as he saw how hurt and sad he still was. “Can I give you a hug?’’ He licked his dry lips.

“I would like that actually.’’ He whispered and let himself be pulled into Alec’s firm chest, strong and warm arms circling around him as he listened to the calming sound of Alexander’s heart beat.

He wasn’t okay and that was alright. Magnus had lots of people around him that really cared about him. And he knew that within time he would be alright thanks to their help.


End file.
